fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamabiko
Yamabiko is one of Zeref's creations and he has long forgotten his true purpose. For many years he has remained in the shadows while allying himself with no one. That changed when he saw Itsuki in his demon form and became one of the first members of the Hyakki Yagyō. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Curse and Abilities Hell's Voice This Curse grants him the ability use his curse power to gain the ability to produce and have absolute dominance over sound. This level of control grants him the ability to perform many different feats with sound. He can alter his own sound waves or the sound waves produced by others in many different ways such speeding it up or slowing it down. With this level of control he can use it as a very powerful physical force, allowing to obliterate things small and large with ease. Low frequency sounds can be very dangerous or even to living things because of its ability to inflict internal damage to anyone who hears it. Yamabiko can use high frequency sounds to perform sonar-like feats. Defending one's self against this Curse is very difficult because of the way sound can control through a wide variety of mediums. The sounds he produces are not normal by any means. Not only can they be powerful, but the sound is filled with a dangerous amount of Magical Barrier Particles. This trait has many applications other than just being very lethal. Yamabiko can use it to completely transform the area around him into a perfect replication of hell by injecting everything with Magical Barrier Particles, control minds by breaking down a person's mental defenses with Magical Barrier Particles, weakening the opponent physically, weakening the opponent's magic, and torture. *'Vocal Mimicry:' Vocal Mimicry is one of most basic spells in Yamabiko's arsenal. It allows him to use his curse power to perfectly replicate any sound he hears. *'Siren's Song:' Yamabiko gathers curse power in his mouth before converting into sound waves. Once converted, the sound waves are fired from his mouth. The sound waves are powerful enough to launch opponent across vast distances and destroy small to medium sized buildings. The amount of Magical Barrier Particles within the sound waves, gives Yamabiko the ability to instantly fill the air around him with Magical Barrier Particles. *'Fearful Howl:' This spell allows Yamabiko to let out a loud howl and use the Magical Barrier Particles in the sound waves to inflict fear into anyone who hears it. Once the sound is heard it is impossible for the opponent to stop themselves from being afraid because the sound waves inflict fear instead of make someone afraid. This small detail makes how much willpower an opponent has irrelevant. *'Death Song:' Death Song also known as Grimreaper's Ballad is Yamabiko's signature spells and the reason he is referred by his enemies as Death Note. It is a spell that allows Yamabiko release sound waves with a lot of Magical Barrier Particles from any part of his body, but typically his mouth like the name of the spell suggests. The Magical Barrier Particles will rapidly decay anyone who hears it much like Death Magic's infamous black miasma. *'Concert:' Yamabiko releases powerful sound waves from his hand and into the ground. When the sound waves enter the ground it immediately spreads, which creates an earthquake. The power of said earthquake can vary greatly depending what result Yamabiko is trying to achieve. It can be so weak that it is barely noticeable, strong enough to lay ruin to an entire large city, or anything in-between. His skill with this Curse allows him to choose what is affected by the earthquake and what isn't. *'Sky's Chaotic Symphony:' Yamabiko takes a deep breath and gathers curse power in his mouth. The curse power is converted into a powerful sound wave with a large quanity of Magical Barrier Particles. The sound waves are unleashed into the sky directly above the foe's head when Yamabiko lets out a loud yell. The Magical Barrier Particles creates a disturbance in the sky, which creates a cumulonimbus cloud directly above the target's head. Once created the cumulonimbus cloud fires a lightning bolt at the opponent directly below. The lightning bolt is strong enough to leave the ground with a well-sized crater. What makes it even more dangerous is that it will release a handful of Magical Barrier Particles in the air. Air Magic Active Yin Style *'Teching:' Teching is a recovery move that is often used they are thrown or when a user is approaching the ground some other way. As Yamabiko is falling, he channels his curse power to the body part that is closest to the ground and compresses it. Upon contact with the ground, he releases the curse power in a sudden burst, using the force of the burst to get back on his feet instantly. *'Spike:' Spike is a technique that is commonly used against fighters who prefer the air. To perform Yamabiko must try to maneuver himself so that he is above his opponent with his legs bent. Once above the opponent, Yamabiko must quickly thrust his legs downward with great speed. Upon contact, Yamabiko releases a burst of curse power from the soles of his feet that causes the foe to be launched toward the ground with great speed. *'Cumulative Damage:' Cumulative Damage is a very special technique that one of the first grand masters of the style created. To use this technique, Yamabiko must channel his curse power to his fist before pressurizing it greatly. The pressurized curse power is then compress around the hand to its utmost limit, which takes a lot of skill and concentration to do because one wrong move could cause his curse power to explode, damaging him. When Yamabiko makes physical contact with his opponent he channels it into the opponent's body. This does not harm the inside of the body, but the entire body. What makes this technique special is that its destructive power and launching power is determined by how many times the enemy has been hit by it before. The more they have been hit, the more powerful it becomes. However, using the same strikes one after the other with this technique will weaken the destructive and launch power, stalling the move. This makes variety and not using it with every strike a crucial tactic to consider when using this technique. Etherious Physiology *'Supersonic Speed:' **'Supersonic Punch:' *'Enhanced Hearing:' **'Protected Hearing:' *'Sound Manipulation:' **'Sound Aura:' Yamabiko's power over sound is so great that he is constantly being protected by a thin layer of vibrating air, otherwise known as shockwaves. The layer is able to protect Yamabiko from very powerful attacks, but it will always lose against a barrage of attacks and very precise strikes because of how it is filled with tiny weak points. Its greatest weakness is the fact that his feels are what determines what the shockwaves try to protect him from and what they will let pass through. This means that controlling Yamabiko's emotions is all that it takes to get past this layer of defense. *'Etherious Form:' Yamabiko has a very interesting and unique Etherious Form. While other Etherious grow larger and more intimidating. Yamabiko on the other hand transforms into an ordinary house cat with blood red fur. When he does so, the ethernano that composes his body and his curse power are compressed to its utmost limit, turning him into a loose cannon. This causes the power of his spells to skyrocket. However, most of his physical traits stay the same. The only exception being his durability, which plummets by a considerable amount. Curse Power Quotes *"I will admit it, I am not as strong as my brother. I can't kill people instantly with sound. However, I am more than enough to take you down." - Yamabiko Trivia *His stats are: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Curse user Category:Hell's Voice User